1994 Rejects-1 World Championship season
The 1994 Rejects-1 World Championship season was the first season of the Rejects-1 World Championship series, the replacement for the Life Grand Prix Series after it was demised after the 1993 season. After the series ended, Australian Giuseppe Markus helped create the series with his siblings Quinn and Giselle, by combining the 10 relatively unsuccsesfull cars of existence in F1 by recent years The engine are supplied by Mecaclone. Mecaclone build a 3.0 litres V10 engine from the parts of Ford-Cosworth DFR V8, F35 W12, Lambo35 V12, and Judd EV8, resulting in a unique V10 engine which can replicate F1 engine sounds. Chassis Notes: *1 - Osella FA1ME was a guest entrant in France and Indonesian rounds, and inegible for points. Teams and Drivers Notes: *1 - James Generic and Ronald Tenpecost agreed with the series organizer to test the Osella Rejects-1 spec's prototype on France SuperPrix. They raced under the name "Guest Caraxl". Later the same combination ran at Sentul to compare the finalised version of the FA1ME in relative to other entrants. *2 - Loyer Racing Technologies gives Thomas Berger opportunity to drive in his home race in place of Kenneth Baker. Then in hope for better performance, Baker was replaced by Berger for the remainder of the season. *3 - Bernard Leclercq was injured and sidelined for two races in an accident in Hockenheim. His replacement was Alik Mori. *4 - Jeice Swan was found guilty by indirectly causing Leclercq injured. Therefore he was banned for the duration of Leclercq's injury. His brother Torna Swan fill his seat. *5 - HTMTRT team made sure that Torna Swan started at his home race, therefore they switch Hashimoto's and Swan's seat just for Irish round *6 - Doctors did not clear Cameron Maroon to race in Ireland after his crash in Donington affects his neck. But Al Smith Racing decided not to race in Ireland due to concerns regarding the safety and suitability of the track for Rejects-1 competition, and proved to be wrong. *7 - Cameron Maroon feels he needs more rest to cure his neck injury, then Al Smith confirms Rafael Modena in Maroon's place for Dutch round after the Italian quited the Northgate Engineering team shortly after Irish round. Japanese Satoru Kagawa filled the vacant Northgate 2nd seat. After Modena DNQ, he cooled down and rejoined Northgate team. *8 - Cinotti Corse quited the series after Belgium round due to lack of competitive result and financial issues. *9 - A numbers of crashes saw four drivers injured. *10 - Al Smith Racing left the series after the conclusion of New Zealand round. *11 - MacKenzie Financial also left the series at the conclusion of New Zealand round. But they immediately brought by Sicilian Renzo Engineering team. The team thus renamed as "MacKenzie Renzo Engineering". Both Christopher Arthurs and Rachel Graham were released from the seat, and filled by Italian Antonio Bizarri and Micronesian Alik Mori. Season calendar Testing Championship Races Each race was schedule to last approximately 70 minutes, with the exception of Italian and French SuperPrixs, which will be held at the distance of over 300 km Results Points system: 20-15-12-10-8-6-4-3-2-1. Pole and fastest lap both rewarded 1 point. "†" sign denotes the last 10 cars running or did not finish but completed 90% winner's distance. Bold indicates pole position, italic indicates fastest lap. When a guest driver finished in points, the points will be given to the next positions. Category:Racing Series in 1994 Category:Rejects-1 World Championship